


A Little Something To Satisfy Your Sweet Tooth

by The_Poet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dominant Eren Yeager, Fire, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, Insomniac Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Oneshot collection, Online Relationship, Out of Character Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pyro Eren Yeager, Pyromania, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poet/pseuds/The_Poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been meaning to do this for weeks because I always get new ideas and don't want to dedicate myself to two books at a time so i'll use this to make oneshots for you people.</p><p>Tags will be updated as more stories are added<br/>There will always be warnings before each one shot so you can skip it if you want<br/>idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One-Shot List

1\. Unnecessary German - 5665 Words

 **Summary:** Eren and Levi have been "dating" online for a year now (not that either of them want to admit that) and want to meet for a second time. After scrounging up enough money, Eren flies to Paris and meets up with Levi. This is their adventurous week that carried out.

 **Author Notes:** This one is a little longer than usual One Shots, I love this idea and I wanted to visit it at least once so I made up a short story I suppose. It's meant to be funny, showing all of Levi and Erens language barriers and how they come to terms with the fact that they're in a relationship ~~and might be in love. (Kidding the story goes way off of this, its Levi being drunk and Eren being a steely motherfucker)~~

 **Tags/Warnings:** Established Relationship (sorta),German!Eren, French!Levi, Modern!AU, Dominant!Eren, Submissive!Levi, Smut Warning, Fluff and stuff .  I'm terrible with both languages so if anyone finds any issues please comment! Super fucking long ah. Unnecessary German from Eren during sex aye.

* * *

 2. Eren Is A Pyro - 1225 Words

 **Summary:** Eren has been playing with fire for as long as he can remember. He knows he's a pyromaniac but decides to _try_ and stop setting so many fires after he _almost_ sets the entire district aflame. Every weekend now he invites everyone over for bonfires to let out his pyro desires, but one weekend no one shows up and his new neighbour pops over at two in the morning to join Erens solo bonfire.

 **Author Notes:** No smut, no fluff or anything it's just a domestic one-shot of a conversation between Levi and Eren, the both of them coming to terms with their issues. I found the prompt on tumblr so I was like "yes I must write"

 **Tags/Warnings:** Pyro Eren, Insomniac Levi, Fire if that triggers you idk, not a warning or tag-heavy one-shot, Erens mom is dead

* * *

 3. Porch Light Etiquette (Unfinished)

**Summary:** Eren comes to visit Levi late at night. His reasons? The ravenette refuses to answer his phone. The porch lights are off but Eren pays no mind, he trots up to the door and knocks like the heavens are falling down. Levi shouts from the inside and the door opens to something Eren wasn't expecting.

 **Author Notes:** So you know the thing on Halloween you're supposed to follow? _If the porch lights are off, no one's home._ Well, that applies to every day as well. I constantly tell my mother this but she'll _always_ have the lights on even if no one is home or everyone is asleep, it makes me angry so I wrote this xD

 **Tags/Warnings:** Modern AU again, Friendship Relationship (won't be for long mwahaha), drunken Levi, lingerie, bashful Eren, smut warning again 

* * *

4\. Tighten up, Buttercup (Coming Soon)

**Summary:** Eren has been away on a business trip for almost a month, leaving Levi behind. Without the touch of his lover for so long Levi is thrown into an unexpected heat just before Eren is scheduled to return, what happens when Eren returns home to a touch deprived omega who had gone into heat? Madness.

 **Author Notes:** Omegaverse is my life, I wanted to write smut as well so here we go. Nothing special.

 **Tags/Warnings:** Mordern!AU (of course), Porn without Plot, Omegaverse, Omega!Levi, Alpha!Eren, Infertile Levi, Heat/Rut Cycles, OOC Levi (no seriously), (also) pissed off Levi, Eren has swagger (swagger like Jaeger ahahhah. Kill me), Established Relationship, (but), Unmated Pair.

* * *

 

 5. Winner Winner, Fucking Chicken Dinner - Omegaverse (Coming soon...)

**Summary:**  A oneshot where Levi gets both high for the first time and stupidly drunk while Eren is around. That's all that needs to be said

 **Author Notes:** I've had this idea sitting for a stupid amount of time and just adding omegaverse to it satisfies my own needs, enjoy this weird ass oneshot.

 _Tags/Warnings:_ Wow another modern AU, Omegaverse, AOB Dynamics, Drug Use, Alcohol Use, smut, Alpha!Eren, Omega!Levi, Grinding, Touchy Levi, Parties


	2. Unnecessary German

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Smut and /some/ fluff  
> Drunken Levi  
> German!Eren and French!Levi  
> Online boyfriends  
> Established Relationship - sorta  
> Idk this tore me up I want to make a second part
> 
> Hey guys! So a little disclaimer: My French is limited considering I’m like Eren in this and dropped the language as soon as I could and my German is terrifying so google translate is my best friend right now. I don’t have many German or French friends that can translate for me so if any of you see something wrong please comment so I can fix it!

Erens nerves were set aflame as he walked through the airport terminal, his luggage dragging behind him on obnoxiously loud wheels and another bag packed with silly things like his computer and deodorant hung over his shoulder. It was his first time traveling anywhere alone, let alone to another country. Sure France  _ was  _ just beside Germany but that didn’t change the fact that he felt so  _ so  _ far away from home.

People whizzed by him, talking on their phones in a language Eren hardly understood - sure he had been taught French in school but quickly dropped the language as soon as he was able to, simple words and sentences like  _ bonjour _ or  _ comment ça va?  _ Were easy but he chose to play dumb and scratch his head, hoping whoever he was speaking to understood German or English at best, that was what he did with Levi.

 

**_Two Years Ago_ **

Eren sipped his coffee, scrolling through his dashboard on Tumblr. Cars dashed by outside and eager customers inside the cafe ordered hot drinks and pastries for lunch, a typical day in Buchen, a typical day for Eren. 

The happy bell rang, announcing a new customer. The barista - a short blonde woman smiled and greeted the sleek ravenette. 

“ Willkommen!” The man just nodded in return, unbuttoning his spring coat as he walked up to the counter, seeming to eye the menu for quite some time. Eren doing just the same - except with him. He was short, pale, could Eren dare say expressionless? Even with all of that, the man looked exotic somehow, that was confirmed when he spoke. 

His German wasn’t bad, he stumbled over a few words and his accent was obviously artificial - something non-native speakers would do to try and nail another language, but even with the accent and a few blips in his words he was flawless - probably one of the best foreign speakers Eren had heard so far.

At that point the ravenette had either gotten tired of Erens staring or had finally noticed him because he turned and shot a cold glare directly at Eren. Of course he squeaked and turned back to Tumblr, refreshing his page only to find reblogs and posts he had already seen only minutes ago. His nerves screamed as soon as he heard footsteps come his way - he could feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment as the chair in front of him was pulled out and  _ someone _ sat down. Eren risked a glance up.

“Parlez-vous français?”  _ Do you speak French?  _ Eren shook his head and furrowed his brows, amusement clear in the other mans eyes. Eren realised his mistake. 

He had been asked a question in  _ French  _ and gave a reply - stating that he couldn’t understand French, what an idiot.

“C'est dommage.” The man replied as he sipped from the paper cup he held...in a strange way. The man spoke German before, why wasn’t he with Eren? He furrowed his brows and tried.

“Wer bist du?” A simple question, surely the man could answer. He didn’t.

The man continued to sip at his tea and look at his phone - must have been interesting. Eren sighed and crossed his arms, so he could speak French and German, but chose to make things difficult and refuse to speak Eren in a language he understood, how rude. He was a Frenchman? Perhaps English was easier for him than.

“I’m Eren, and you are?” Another attempt, this time the mans grey-blue eyes flickered back up to Eren, amusement still glinting behind those orbs.

“Levi.”

 

**_Now_ **

Eren hadn’t seen Levi since that day, he went back to France but they kept in contact. Even developed some poor excuse of an online relationship - not that either of them were willing to admit that. They used English to communicate because it was easier overall, Eren was shit with French and Levi wasn’t comfortable using German 99% of the time. 

They both worked for two long hard years to see each other again, and now it was happening.

“Oi, Jaeger.” Eren turned at the familiar voice, a wild smile capturing his lips as he looked over Levi - oh how cameras could lie to someone. Levi looked ten times better in person than he did online, excitement was mixed with anxiety in his stomach and he was left wordless.

“Mein Gott...Levi” Eren grinned, settling for a tight hug - no lifting the ravenette in the air or laughing obnoxiously, Levi wouldn’t want the attention.

“Yeah yeah..it’s me.” Levi muttered into Erens broad shoulder, not pushing him away right yet. Eren sighed shakily and pulled away, not trusting himself to keep the hug and not say something stupid. He just looked over this living, breathing man for a moment longer before he looked around.

“So, I’ve never been to the  _ City of Love _ , going to show me around?” Eren cooed playfully, his smile never faltering, even as Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. Levi hooked his arm with Erens and dragged him to the entrance of the airport without another word, Eren just laughed.

 

**_Wednesday_ **

Their first few days went by pretty normal; Monday was spent looking at the local parks, Tuesday was Museum day, and Wednesday - well they hadn’t decided yet.

“We should go out for dinner.” Eren suggested, glancing over at Levi who was seated on the floor with a sketchpad, drawing Eren who was laying out on his couch.

“Maybe.” Levi hummed. Eren laughed as he glanced over at the ravenette. His perfect brows were furrowed as he focused on a detail - Eren couldn’t see what it was, he guessed a hand, most artists say they struggle with hands. He bit his bottom lip out of frustration and his bangs curtained in front of his face before he looked up to the German laying across from him.

“Hey! Eyes back on the TV!” He shouted, pointing his pencil accusingly at Eren who laughed and turned back to face the TV. It was some French show - he could barely understand it but it had peaked his interest and Levi had decided to draw Eren, now he was stuck in that position until Levi was finished.

The ravenette was an astounding artist, greatly underappreciated in Erens opinion. All of the work he had seen managed to take his breath away and widen his eyes, he would always bathe Levi in compliments and appreciate all that Levi brushed off like dust.  _ I’m one fish in a big sea  _ he would say,  _ I will never stand out, not compared to Da Vinci, Mozart, or Einstein _ . Those words would always crush Eren, because really Levi deserved to be appreciated, if not by the world than by Eren.

“Are you almost done? I’m hungry!” Eren whined, risking another glance towards Levi who sighed and leaned a little closer to his sketch pad.

“Almost, now shut up.” Eren chuckled, he was never phased by Levi’s bitter tone or curses, Levi told him it had gotten him in trouble before but Eren could have cared less.

He stayed silent until Levi gave him the OK to move, Eren hopped up and pranced over to Levi.

“Can I see? Please let me see!” He cried eagerly, stumbling over his words like a child ready to receive the  _ best _ gift in the world - or rather a grown German man stumbling over his English. Levi rolled his eyes and closed his sketchbook before Eren could see.

“No, go get dressed into something nice, we’re going to a fancy restaurant so you can’t look like you got your clothes from the thrift store.” Levi muttered as he stood up, glaring over at the taller brunette before he walked off to his own room, most likely to change into his own nice attire. Eren’s smile remained on his lips even as he trotted off to the guest room he was placed in and grabbed the nice outfit he had packed for the trip. 

It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, a black suit - though Eren deemed himself as an overshot if he wore the entire thing and discarded his dress coat, leaving him in his black pants and white dress shirt and a loosely tied tie - though that was only because Eren had no clue how to tie a tie, it looked like a poor excuse for a tie if anything.

He walked back out of the bedroom and over to the living room to meet up with Levi, his own breath effectively being stolen from him. The man had style - but then again Eren had seen Levi in nothing but a towel over webcam and he even rocked  _ that.  _

“You look..amazing.” Eren muttered breathlessly, his eyes trailing over Levi’s outfit. Men aren’t as lucky as women - given suits to wear instead of various dresses and the choice to wear something flattering like a shirt and pants, no no, men  _ have _ to wear a suit. But fuck that, because Levi looked outstanding. It wasn’t that far off from a suit, but still - the black, skin hugging pants and loose, baggy black shirt that showed off his neck and collarbone perfectly, as well as - Eren was pretty much smacked in the face again as soon as he noticed the string around Levi’s neck. It was a necklace that Eren had sent Levi some time ago, a key. There was Eren thinking Levi would have laughed and hidden it away when he received it, and there he was wearing it.

“Thanks, now stop staring at me like eye candy and lets get going.” Levi muttered as he walked to the door, Eren chuckled softly as he followed behind him, his eyes risking a quick peek down at Levi’s ass - just as perfect as everything else.

 

**_Later_ **

Eren was taken aback by how cheerful Levi had gotten when he was drunk, then again there was still so many parts of Levi’s personality he hadn’t seen yet.

“O..Oh shit...and when she asked for your number...your face!” Levi let out an obnoxiously loud laugh, Eren shook his head as he drove them through the city - luckily he hadn’t drank as much as Levi, but was still nervous about being caught on the road.

“What an idiot...thinking she should woo  _ you _ of all people…” Levi’s laughing was ended with a drunken pout on his lips, Eren chuckled as he turned onto Levi’s street.

“Are you jealous? You shouldn’t be.” Eren asked with a soft chuckle, risking a glance over to Levi before he looked ahead again, though he was sure Levi’s cheeks had reddened as he looked out of the window.

“Why would I be fuckin’ jealous? You’re mine. Right?” Eren wanted to slam on the break right there and then. So, Levi hadn’t forgotten about their relationship? How could he thought? They fucking sent each other less than PG pictures and messages almost every night, Eren knew Levi’s body even if he hadn’t touched it before - he was thinking that their relationship would continue on when he came to visit Levi but...it was like they were nothing more than friends.

“Am I? Well in that case, you have nothing to worry about.” Eren confirmed with a short nod, pulling into Levi’s driveway before he glanced back over to him, a small pout still visible on Levi’s lips.

“Why haven’t you touched me, Eren?” Levi asked, for a moment Eren wondered if Levi was even drunk - or maybe he was  _ too _ drunk.

“What do you mean? I haven’t had a chance to...you’ve put me in another room across the house and you avoid me after dinner every night, it’s obvious you don’t want it.” Eren stated as he turned off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt, Levi’s pout turned into a scowl.

“You know where my room is...you could have...I dunno...come in for a late night visit?” He mumbled childishly, struggling to get his seatbelt off. “sakés baise..” Levi muttered, Eren sighed and reached over to help Levi, flinching when he grabbed his hand roughly, his stormy eyes staring back intensely. “je te veux.” He whispered, Eren’s eyes widened. 

“You’re drunk Levi, don’t say such silly things, come on lets get you cleaned up.” Eren muttered before he got out of the car and walked over to Levi’s side, opening the door for him. “Come on.”

Levi huffed, and rose from the car, holding onto Eren tightly for balance as the brunette turned to close his door, risking a few kissed to his neck. Eren tensed up.

“Please.” He whispered hoarsely, Eren shivered. He had heard that voice dozens of times over the phone, begging for Erens touch that could never be granted, he would just whisper back  _ I can’t Levi, touch yourself for me  _ and listen in as the raven did as he was told. In this case. He still couldn’t.

“I can’t Levi.” He muttered and pulled the smaller man up in his arms, walking over to the door to open it, letting them both inside before he locked it behind them. The only thing that could be heard in the house was the quiet wizzing of the fan and Levi’s pants, and gentle whimpers cooed into Erens ear.

“Do you want a bath? Or bed?” Eren asked as he marched up the stairs, his grip on Levi tightening as the ravenette tried to move closer, mumbling his reply into Erens shoulder.

“Bed…” 

Levi was quite the strange one when he was drunk, he had received a few drunken texts from before and sexted when he was drunk, but of course Eren was never there to see how he  _ really  _ was. Still, he walked to Levi’s bedroom and set him down on the edge of the bed. Their eyes caught for a short moment and Levi tensed, Eren rolled his eyes before he walked over to Levi’s dresser.

“What do you want to wear?” He asked, already digging out a shirt for Levi, knowing the man would either sleep naked or in a shirt and boxers - he was never one for pajamas. He looked over the grey shirt before he turned back to Levi for his approval only to find him struggling to take off his shirt.  _ It’s not even tight…  _ Eren thought as he walked over to him.

“Goodness Levi, you’re reduced to being nothing more than a helpless child when you’re drunk.” Eren muttered as he lifted Levi’s shirt, his eyes drifting over that toned body he knew so well - it was his first time seeing him in person without a shirt. Levi must have caught him staring because he laughed and grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt, tugging him down to face him.

“Just take me, I know you want to.” He purred, his eyes innocent and playful - god Eren needed to remember to get Levi drunk again another time when they were both alright with their relationship.

Erens eyes hardened on Levi as soon as he realised he was leaning in closer, their lips only centimetres away. He pulled away.

“Pants. Off now.” He muttered as he stepped away from a now pouting Levi, who reluctantly laid back and unbuttoned his pants, slipping them over his hips and down his legs. The little shit head must’ve realised what he was doing to Eren, because his actions were slow, deliberate, his eyes locked on Erens up until he got his jeans and socks off - Eren didn’t fail to notice the obvious tent in Levi’s boxer-briefs. Christ was he alluring.

“Sit up, we’ll get you dressed and put some water into you, try and get that alcohol out of your system.” Eren was struggling more and more, his words shaking, his thoughts jumbled between right and wrong - and boy did he want to do all the wrong things to Levi. But he managed to hold back.

He pulled the grey shirt over the ravenettes head before he pressed a gentle kiss to Levi’s forehead, smiling down at him before he gathered Levi’s discarded clothing.

“Curl up in bed, I’ll get you some water.” Eren cooed as he walked to the door, throwing Levi’s clothes in his hamper on his way out. As he walked to the kitchen he listened as Levi rustled around in the bed, guessing he was sorting himself out under the sheets. There were plenty of times Levi had fallen asleep on Eren during their video chats, he would smile and watch as the angry Frenchman slept away the night in front of his computer, it always tore Eren apart to end the call - he would have loved to watch Levi forever and imagine him in his own bed, curled up in  _ his _ arms.

Eren came back quietly, opening his mouth to greet Levi but stopped at the doorway as if he had been smacked in the face, the sight sent violent shivers through Eren and his body tensed as he looked over Levi. He was on his knees and elbows, one arm was used to hold his weight as the other reached between his legs to slowly stroke his straining length, his eyes glued to Eren shamelessly.

“Come  _ play  _ with me.” He cooed, pulling his hand away to reach out for Eren, his eyes following the sticky hand - lubricant of some sort, he didn’t bother looking for the bottle and instead eyed Levi anxiously, his own desires betraying him as he took a bold step forward but quickly pulled the reins back as his senses returned.

“Scheiße..” Was all Eren could mutter, setting the glass down beside Levi’s bed on his nightstand shakily. “Get dressed Levi, it’s time for bed.” Eren wanted to kick himself - his internet boyfriend of more than a year was finally there, laying before him, beckoning him forward. Was this how people felt when Sirens lured them out to rocky islands? Perhaps Levi was a Siren. And Eren was a lonely sailor, his deepest desires finally offered to him.

“Baise-moi” Levi begged, reaching behind him to tug his boxer breifs down to his knees, revealing more perfect taut skin that Eren wanted to bite into, mark Levi as his, keep him satisfied for weeks to come. His words only helped his own straining cock harden beneath his clothing.

“Levi...no.” Eren muttered, shaking his head before he turned away. “You’re going to wake up in the morning and regret this, or forget it because you’re shit faced!” Eren hissed. His anger was artificial. He wanted to turn around and pound into Levi until the sun rose up, he wanted to make up for all the times Levi would whimper his name, ask for his touch and Eren couldn’t give it to him, he wanted to wake the next day and kiss Levi, make him breakfast and just enjoy life, he wanted all of that but -

“I’ve been waiting for you for too fucking long, stop being such a pussy and come here, take your clothes off, and  _ fuck me _ like you want to.” Levi hissed, the bed squeaking as he moved. Eren could have sworn Levi wasn’t drunk in that moment, his words weren’t a whimper, a plea, a drunken whisper, they were a command. And Eren was meant to follow it.

He turned, met by Levi’s rosy cheeks and wanton stare, the blue popping out from those grey clouds like blue sky after a long storm.  _ Eren was meant to follow it. _

 

He strided over to the bed, abandoning all self-restraint and pinned Levi down to the bed, pulling a surprised gasp from him before he kissed him, it was rough, needy, hot. That wasn’t what he expected their first kiss to be, perhaps something bittersweet, not the both of them trying to eat each other. Eren couldn’t help but to chuckle at that thought, Levi glared.

“What the fuck is so funny?” He hissed, words sharper than daggers, Eren just smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“I finally have you.” He muttered, his gaze softening as Levi’s glare disappeared, replaced with a wild smile, reserved for Eren to see. Levi moved to press a couple of kisses to Erens jawline, his hands running over Erens defined chest and abdomen.

“Yes, you do.” He cooed softly, Eren grinned and grabbed Levis hands, pinning them above his head as he stared down at him.

“Hände an sich selbst.” Eren commanded, Levi’s smile turning into what could only be described as a face of submission. He nodded, Eren smiled. “Good.” 

Eren pulled his hands away from Levi’s getting back to undressing himself eagerly, his eyes never leaving Levi’s even as he struggled with his pants.

“Do you know how many times I’ve dreamt of this? Fuck you shitty German brat...you’ve ruined my life.” Levi said with a laugh, Eren rolled his eyes, tossing his pants in an unknown direction, from the lack of noises Eren guessed he hadn’t hit anything. 

“I haven’t ruined your life, I’ve made it better. We just need to find a way to do this more often.” Eren muttered before he leaned down to kiss Levi again, biting his at Levis bottom lip. He gasped, his hands flying to Erens shoulders as he was bit. Eren pulled away and pinned Levi’s hands down again, watching him shiver beneath his gaze.

“Didn’t I say keep your hands to yourself?” Levi nodded silently, Eren nodded as well before he let Levi go and worked at his boxers. Levi reached up to touch his lip, Eren was sure he would be gutted later for getting that rough - not that Levi liked gentle, Levi was never gentle with himself on camera so why the hell would Eren be? Levi stopped touching his lip as soon as he realised there was a show unfolding before him, he held his breath and watched eagerly as Eren slid his boxers off, his erection springing free, curved to his stomach. Levi exhaled.

“Eren..” Levi’s words came as a whimper, Eren chuckled, giving his own length a quick tug. 

“Levi.” He purred, eyes dark as he leaned forward to meet Levi’s lips in a desperate kiss. They had waited so long, they had seen each other so many times on camera, talked a million other times on the phone, and now finally,  _ finally _ Levi was there, in Erens arms.

Eren wasted no time, he looked around for the lube and grabbed the bottle that was snugly placed between Levi’s pillows, his eyes looking the smaller male over one two many times as he gathered enough to lather his fingers generously. Eren watched as Levi’s eyes darted between the bottle and Erens hand, eager and impatient gasps tugged from him before the brunette moved between his legs,  _ fucking finally. _

“Do you always think of me when you touch yourself, Levi?” Eren asked softly, his fingers disappearing between Levis legs, he shivered before he spread his legs farther apart, beckoning Eren closer, faster,  _ now. _

“Yes...sir.” The title caught Eren off guard, but his cock twitched, a certain enjoyment washing over him as he stared down at Levi, sliding a single finger into Levi, watching as his face contorted into something made of bliss and ecstasy. God he was beautiful.

“Sir?” Eren purred as he shamelessly fucked Levi with his one finger, watching his defined body quivered and quaked beneath him, a few curses sliding off of his tongue like his mother language, absolutely gorgeous. Eren added another finger, seeking out more beauty from this god-like creature he had scored.

There was no reply from Levi, just soft whimpers and gasps, steady thrusts up into his hand as a bead of pre-come gathered at the head of his cock. Eren smirked, his second hand reaching forward to thumb his tip shamelessly, watching as Levi spasmed from the stimulation beneath him.

“Es ist gut?” Eren asked lowly, adding onto Levis pleasure as he leaned forward to lap and nip at one of his perky nipples, tongue flagging over it before he took it in his mouth and sucked. Levi was reduced to a squealing mess, his legs tightly wrapping around Erens waist, his hands threading through his hair roughly.

“Y-Yes!” He cried, bucking up into Erens hand. Eren moved to Levi’s other nipple, giving it the same treatment to leave the both of them red and irritated. He chuckled at the sight before him, his brow raising before he leaned forward.

“Noch einer?” Eren asked, his voice dripping with want as he slowed his fingers, coaxing a needy whine from his lover.

“Eren please!” Levi begged, his hips snapping up. Eren chuckled as he slipped a third finger into Levi while he bit into Levi’s neck. He whimpered, he didn’t complain or try to push Eren away so of course the brunette kept up with the love bites and hickeys over Levi’s neck, littering him with the marks leaving him blue and red from his neck down to his chest - Eren would gladly mark more of Levi’s perfect body, if not for his own neglect. 

He slid his fingers out of Levi, wiping them on the bed sheets before he took Levi’s thighs in his hands.

“Bereit?” Eren asked, Levi nodded wordlessly, more than eager to get things going. Of course he was. Eren took his length in his hand to help him ease into Levi, a low groan sounding from the both of them in unison. He subconsciously dug his nails into Levi’s thighs in order to keep his hips still, wanting nothing more than to brutally snap into Levi’s willing body, but the ravenette hadn't been with anyone for a long time, and Eren wasn’t one to listen to his partners whine the next day and make him feel like shit. Levi would definitely make him feel bad.

“Are you okay?” Eren asked, Levi sighed. He was aggravated, the reasoning behind this was less than obvious “Levi?” Eren tilted his head to the side, Levi managed to wipe the look off of his face and nodded, rutting up against Eren.

“Hurry the fuck up.” He hissed, Eren chuckled and kissed Levi quickly. His thrusts were slow, gentle, not needy in the slightest. Levi was making noises that Eren had never heard before. Soft mewls and pleas, he clawed at Erens back occasionally whispering  _ there..there..  _ But Eren never gave into those soft pleas, enjoying how utterly shattered Levi looked beneath him.

Eventually, the slow pace managed to frustrate Eren as well, more concerned with getting to both of their climaxes because really, that’s what he wanted; to feel Levi’s body come completely undone beneath him and then completely come down again. Eren’s thrusts grew faster without a warning though Levi didn’t seem to care, he just pleaded for  _ more, more! Faster!  _ The man was quite the demanding one.

“Fuck..Levi.” Eren groaned, his eyes locking with Levis again as he gripped the smaller males hips, moving him so he could thrust deeper into that willing body beneath him, and in that moment everything just felt  _ so right.  _

“Eren...I-oh fuck... _ Eren _ … fa..ah..ster..” Levi demanded, his accent coating each word to a point that Eren could hardly understand Levi’s english, but each plea was similar to the last and he got the idea. Eren’s grip on Levi’s hips grew impossibly tighter, worried for a moment that he  _ could  _ break Levi but quickly tossed that thought away - Levi would tell Eren if it was too much. Surely.

Erens hips snapped faster into Levi, the room silent all but for Levi’s soft gaps, laboured pants and quiet moans, as well as Erens hoarse breathing and skip slapping against wet, slippery skin. Both of them too wrapped in the pleasure to make any more pleas or cries of pleasure, or rather - neither of them were capable of making such elicit noises anymore, too worn out from their short but rough session.

The near silence was interrupted by a loud gasp sounding from Levi, his back arching up into Eren and his hands, reaching down to grip the sheets below him, his cries sounding out again, louder than ever before.

“There!  _ There! _ Oh fuck Eren right _ there! _ ” Levi was practically screaming, tears rolling down his cheeks from the overwhelming pleasure. Eren let out a weak chuckle and aimed all of his thrusts right at Levi’s prostate, watching Levi unfold beneath him - it was stunning.

“Herrlich…” Eren said breathlessly, watching as Levi’s cheeks grew impossibly brighter, his mouth opening to cry out an insult back at Eren but nothing came, not when Eren had wrapped his hand around Levis cock, stroking him in time with his brutal thrusts.

“Shit..I-I’’m gonna come! Eren!” Levi cried, Eren nodded, pressing a few kisses to Levis cheeks in an attempt to wipe away his tears, a wide smirk capturing his lips.

“Come for me..” Eren purred lowly, Levi shook beneath him again, an airy gasp pulled from his lungs as his orgasm shook him to the core. Eren shivered first at Levi growing impossibly tighter around him, watching as ribbons of Levi’s seed covered both of their stomachs, beautiful moans rolling off of his lips as he raked his nails down Eren back.

“Fuck...what a good boy.” Eren purred, his thrusts falling out of rhythm as his abdomen tightened unforgivingly, groaning lowly as he came thickly within Levi, his eyes locked with those stormy grey orbs as he filled him. He was sure he would be kicked later for getting Levi so filthy, but he didn’t care. He would do it again and again, all to see that face of pure bliss over Levis face as he was filled up by Eren, so so gorgeous. And he was just for Eren. Only his.

“Je t'aime, Eren…” Levi whispered in a broken voice, laying battered beneath Eren, he just laughed, nuzzling into Levis neck gently.

“Ich liebe dich, Levi.” Perhaps it was better this way. Saying it in their native languages. It was a phrase they both understood but there was something about  _ not _ saying it in English together.  _ I love you _ they say, curled up together as one.  _ I love you _ they whisper as sleep takes them away.

 

**_Sunday_ **

Erens nerves were set aflame as he walked through the airport terminal, his luggage dragging behind him on obnoxiously loud wheels and another bag packed with silly things like his computer and deodorant hung over his shoulder. It was his first time traveling anywhere alone, let alone to another country. Sure France was just beside Germany but that didn’t change the fact that he felt so so far away from home.   
People whizzed by him, talking on their phones in a language Eren hardly understood - sure he had been taught French in school but quickly dropped the language as soon as he was able to, simple words and sentences like _ bonjour _ or  _ comment ça va _ ? Were easy but he chose to play dumb and scratch his head, hoping whoever he was speaking to understood German or English at best, that was what he did with Levi.   
“Cette suce” Levi hissed, glaring at Eren as he walked alongside him, their hands tangled together in a mess of fingers and flesh. Eren smiled sadly, staring ahead before he muttered.

“What?” He understood what Levi had said - he had been taking French lessons over the past year and had planned on surprising Levi with some silly love song sung in French - maybe next time, he still sounded like shit.

“This sucks, I hate it. I don’t want you to go.” Eren was taken aback by Levi’s confession, a sad smile tugging at his lips as he stopped and turned to his lover, raising his hand to kiss each knuckle. 

“I promise, I’ll come back for you, I’ll drag you away with me and we can be happy. I swear. Ich liebe dich, Levi.” Eren cooed softly, choosing to ignore the obvious blush sprawled over Levi’s cheeks, not daring to tug his hand away.

“Shut up you German buffoon, you talk too much.” Levi muttered, Eren laughed and tugged Levi into a tight hug, nuzzling into his neck gently.

“I don’t think so, but seriously.” He paused, stepping back. Taking Levis hands in his own as he looked over him. “Next time I come back, I want you to come with me...We can go anywhere you want. You said you wanted to visit Italy right? Why don’t we go there, work our asses off so we have enough money..it’ll work out.” Eren promised, childish dreams playing over and over in his mind, Levi shook his head with a weak smile.

“Gosh..you make me want to puke. Make lots of money and take me away than, Prince Jaeger.” Levi mused, Eren grinned, opening his mouth to speak again only to be interrupted by an announcement. His plane was leaving in ten minutes.

“I will, Princess Ackerman.” Eren cooed, kissing each of Levi’s bright cheeks before he rested his forehead against Levis. “Ich liebe dich.” Eren repeated, his tone serious. This was his goodbye, his farewell, _ I’ll see you another time, I love you, don’t forget me, don’t forget my touch, my words, my love  _ all whispered into three words. Levi smiled sadly.

“Je t'aime…” Eren sighed, pressing a final kiss to Levi’s lips. The ravenette could have come along just a little further, but it would hurt more to be whisked away in a bustling crowd than to take his time with his gorgeous French lover, or maybe it wouldn’t Eren didn’t know. All he knew was that one moment their touch, their kiss, their words, vanished and Eren had boarded the plane, watching the world zoom past as he flew back to Buchen. When he landed, a text from his online lover; _ I love you, stay safe, keep spouting out your unnecessary German. _

Eren smiled and stared up at the blue sky, his heart beating too fast to keep track of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I spent the entire fucking day on this one-shot and has a grand total of 5665 words! I usually write 1400 for a chapter in books and shit, this still isn't what I wanted it to be but this is meant to be a /one-shot/ not the story of my life so I hope you guys don't mind the long ass one-shot, I mean you're here now so obviously you didn't care.  
> German!Eren and French!Levi kill me, I wish there were more fanfictions out there and ugh come on how can you not like them??? I wanted to focus on the language barriers but I didn't instead it was drunken Levi and Erens fucking steel will to not touch. Jesus Christ.  
> Anywho I stated before that I don't know shit about German and am limited with French so if I fucked it up someone tell me so I don't embarrass myself.  
> What do you guys want to see next for a one-shot?


	3. Eren Is A Pyro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Pyro Eren  
> Insomniac Levi  
> Fire  
> Minor Character Death (Eren's Mom)
> 
> This one is super short, I found the prompt on Tumblr and wanted to write it but never got a huge inspiration from it so it's a bit of a long drabble, if you can even call it that I suppose.  
> Enjoy!

_ “Pyromaniac;  _ _ a person suffering from pyromania. _

_ Pyromania; an obsessive desire to set fire to things.” _

Eren is a Pyro.

 

It started when he was a child. Always using magnifying glasses to burn leaves and grass with the power of the sun. His mother would yell at him,  _ Eren! You’ll hurt yourself!  _ And he had, many times. His first time getting hurt was when he was ten years old and had managed to steal a lighter from his father that was left out carelessly - all the lighters in the house were usually locked up for everyones safety, the Jaegers pyro son starting yard fires one too many times with just some convex glass and the sun, the last thing anyone needed was for Eren to get ahold of a lighter. But he had. 

He lit his older sisters dolls on fire outside, when she found him on the deck with a flaming barbie in his hands - forest eyes glowing was an exhilarating interest in the fire, she did not scream, or cry, or beg Eren to stop hurting her dollies as most little girls would. Instead she ran inside to tell Carla about Erens murderous doll burning rampage. By the time Erens mother made it outside the doll had been thrown to the grass - luckily still wet from the morning fog - holding his hand with big, wet alligator tears rolling down his cheeks.

A second degree burn.

You would think the pyro would have stopped at that point but oh no, no no of course not. As Eren grew older he began to smuggle in lighters and matches, watching them burn wax off of candles and old clothing he would bring into the forest to burn. He was always fascinated with those flames - even after they took his mother.

The fire started in the kitchen. A forgotten stove. Burnt food. Thick smoke. A dead mother.

Eren still loved those red -orange flames that seemed to dance in the night, but they didn’t seem to love him

 

Eren had almost burnt down his house, garage, and trees surrounding his country house. After that he chose to  _ mostly _ stop trying to light fires. Mostly.

He would invite his friends over from work every weekend for a bonfire, he would always make it a ritual to gather logs and light them for everyone to enjoy with their marshmallows and use it to warm their bodies. Eren would even stay out long after everyone left and just watch the flames burn out - he could never bare to put them out with water, if anything he wanted to jump in and join the fires hypnotic dance, that is - until he got a neighbour.

Eren lived on a shared plot of land - the second house  _ right _ beside his. They shared a driveway and backyard, though Eren had been living alone for almost two years until a strange man moved in earlier that week. Eren hadn’t seen him since his arrival, he could remember seeing raven hair and sleek features, a stunning human if Eren could be the judge of that. 

Today all of his friends declined his bonfire and Eren was left alone to start the fire and munch on marshmallows, curled up in the green plaid blanket around his shoulders, just watching the fire with the same interest he had as a child when he set leaves on fire, he could have swore he heard the leaves crunching as they did when they would burn - just a vivid memory maybe? No.

Eren jumped. The raven man sat beside him on the log, looking over the bonfire before he looked over to Eren. His features were lit with a warm light from the flames in front of them though it didn’t make this man look any kinder.

“Uh, hey. You’re the new neighbour right? I’m Eren.” His words came out rushed. Airy. He extended his hand for the ravenette who hadn’t bothered glancing down to it. He just sighed and glanced up at the starry sky.

“Levi.” He muttered, Eren smiled. Levi huh? Strange name for a strange man. Eren moved his hand back under the blanket and glanced back over to the fire silently. Was it strange? His new neighbour coming over like this? No of course not! This was their introduction, but -

“Isn’t it like, what? Two in the morning? Shouldn't you be in bed?” Eren asked curiously, Levi sighed and glared at Eren. He  _ looked _ tired, heck it looked like he hadn’t slept in days so  _ why _ wasn’t he in bed?

“Yeah. I can’t sleep.I decided to fucking go meet the neighbours that also happened to be outside. I guess this explains it. Some kid with the energy of a hummingbird...you could probably stay up for days couldn’t you?” Eren found himself laughing, shaking his head as he wiped away non-existent tears.

“Oh hell no. I love sleeping. If I try to stay up for more than one day I think I would pass out at work.” Eren mused, his eyes lingering back to Levi as he calmed, taking in those drowsy features again. Eren opened his mouth to ask him why he wasn’t in bed again before he caught Levi shivering, frowning as he tugged the blanket off of his shoulders. “Here, you’re cold.” It was a statement that they both knew was true, Eren was told that he was a furnace more than once, he would live without his blanket, it would be worth it to see his short neighbour huddled up in his blanket anyway. 

Levi opened his mouth to protest, his eyes lingering over Erens offering for a moment before he scooted closer and took it wordlessly, wrapping himself up. Eren smiled with satisfaction before he turned back to the fire. He grabbed the stick he had laying beside him to poke at the dying embers, bringing the fire back to life.

“Why are you doing that? At this rate you’ll keep it going all night.” Levi muttered from under the blanket, Eren laughed, setting the stick down again as if he had been scolded.

“Maybe I want to? I love fire, I always have.” He kept it simple, he could go on about the beautiful colours and how dangerous it was, and yet humans could control it - barely. 

“Strange...I prefer to keep my exposure to a minimum, my lighter and the occasional campfire is enough for me.” Eren hummed in reply to Levi, choosing not to answer him after that. Though he did notice the ravenette slide closer to him. He was still shivering, christ the man either had poor circulation or it took the sun to heat him! 

They spent the night like that, occasionally talking about mundane subjects and fire. Eventually Levi was close enough to rest his head on Erens shoulder. His shivering ceased and his drowsy features deeped until he dozed off, a much needed sleep finally taking him. Eren smiled down at the man, his eyes flickering at his new neighbour that now felt like an old friend. He was tired, oh so tired and now he slept. 

Eren is a pyro, but for Levi’s sake, he put the fire out and carried his new addiction inside his own house, not wanting to let him freeze outside or risk going into Levi’s house and angering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this one, maybe because it's just a little bit of fluff and I got bored of it really fast but I didn't want to announce it and pretend it never happened later on, the next one-shot is going to make me happy though ugh!


	4. Porch Light Etiquette Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being made into parts, mainly because I don't want to stay up all night writing  
> Warnings:  
> Modern AU again  
> Friendship Relationship (won't be for long mwahaha)  
> Drunken Levi  
> lingerie  
> bashful Eren  
> smut warning again (Part one is pretty safe, no sexy time)
> 
> I'm super pumped for this one, but I'm drained and I don't want to write half-assed smut for you guys so it'll come soon!

“Don’t you know porch light etiquette!” Levi hissed, through his anger was staged, Eren could tell. Those red cheeks and panicked eyes told a whole other story, the ravenette desperately tried to hide his laced outfit behind the door, but it was like that door wasn’t big enough to cover anything on Levi right now.

 

* * *

 

 

_Ring ring._

Nothing.

_Ring ring._

Nothing again.

_“Levi are you there?”_

No answer to his texts.

Levi had told Eren to call him later, told him that he was going to have a couple of drinks and didn’t want to pass out until the alcohol wore off, something about being paranoid of dying in his sleep from alcohol poisoning, whatever, Eren was used to the drill by now.

He had been calling and texting Levi for almost twenty minutes, always repeating give _him some time, he’s probably laughing at the television or in the shower…_ Twenty minutes was too long for either. Eren had always laughed at Levi’s fear, of course in the privacy of his own home - he wouldn’t dare laugh in front of Levi, he would be stabbed before he could utter out an apology of any sort. But now he was afraid.

He had seen Levi drunk before, the man was tipsy beyond belief and was capable of doing some out of character shit, so right now - yeah Eren was afraid for Levi’s life. He grabbed his keys and sped across the city to Levi’s house, pulling into the dark driveway. The porch lights were off, in fact - all the interior lights were too! At least, not in Levi’s room. The curtains were drawn closed, the black faded out to grey from the light that tried to leak through, Levi was up there so hopefully he was just bathing and had only _just_ gotten out? Some people liked to bathe for a long time.

Eren called again.

No answer.

Levi wasn’t a bath person anyway.

He opened his car door and walked over to the house, knocking on the door as fast and hard as he could, he could have kept knocking until his knuckles were broken, bruised and bleeding but stopped when he heard an aggravated voice above shouting out curses and something along the line of _shut up! I’m coming!_ Followed by heavy footfalls on the stairs.

Eren instantly calmed, relief washing over him as soon as he realised that Levi was safe. He stepped back from the door and watched as the foyer lights were turned on and Levi unlocked the door, pulling it back to reveal him covered in his blanket from his bedroom. Eren was going to question it but was cut off by Levi’s words.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Eren was taken aback, he was worried. Wasn’t it alright to worry about his friend? He took in Levi’s features. He was red in the face, his usually perfect hair a mess on top of his head and his eyes bloodshot from too much alcohol. Eren just guessed it was all from the alcohol, except for the blanket.

He could remember Levi telling him once before that alcohol made him hot, he always wanted to undress and Eren would laugh and stop him, saying _no no Levi, keep your clothes on!_ And they both would just curl up again and go back to watching whatever show was occupying their drunken minds.

“I...You weren’t answering your phone, I was worried.” Eren said with an anxious laugh, scratching the back of his head as he stepped back carefully, Levi opened his mouth again, his grip loosening on the grey blanket and fell to the floor.

“Don’t you know porch light etiquette!” Levi hissed, through his anger was staged, Eren could tell. Those red cheeks and panicked eyes told a whole other story, the ravenette desperately tried to hide his laced outfit behind the door, but it was like that door wasn’t big enough to cover anything on Levi right now.

Eren tried to find words, wide eyes falling somewhere between Levi, the blanket, and the porch light that had been mentioned by his friend. He was right. It was off.

“I...I..” Eren stuttered, his own cheeks reddening at the sudden realisation of the situation. Levi probably had some lucky chap upstairs waiting for him, they’d probably come down now and kick Eren for making them wait, they would -

They.

Who _were_ they?

Eren found an underlying anger rise up, who would take advantage of Levi in his drunken state? Make him dress up and do nasty things to them? Who would Levi kneel to in a time like this? Eren looked back at Levi accusingly, he seemed to falter and hide half of his face being the door, his left eye still plastered on Eren.

“Who's up there? Jesus Levi...you’re drunk, who the hell would try to use you like this? You’re single, _waiting for the right guy_ that’s what you said right? Not someone's booty call.” Anger boiled through Eren now. Though he knew it wasn’t his business. If it was anyone else he would have quietly apologised and left by now but Levi? God no...He wouldn’t admit it, even to himself, but he wanted Levi all to himself.

That smirk that was plastered over Levi only spelt bad news for Eren. Oh god, had he been lying to him? Was he in a relationship with someone? No...No of course not! Eren and Levi had been spending their time together for months now, if they weren’t together they were texting! Levi had no time for another relationship.

“Do you want to meet him? He’s upstairs waiting for me, I think I hear him calling my name.” Eren should have been turned off by Levi’s playful chuckle and wide, sinister grin that Eren only saw when a trick was in play, but blind white anger seethed through Eren like a raging bull.

He didn’t give an answer, he just pushed his way inside and marched up Levi’s stairs to his bedroom, not daring to glance back at him.

Eren would go up, chance this slum of a guy out and cover Levi back up, he would help him clean up and bring him to bed, maybe curl up with him just to make sure he wouldn’t die from alcohol poisoning, because now Eren was afraid of it too after that scare. Eren walked into Levi’s room and looked around frantically, his eyes glancing around the crime scene only to see various toys laid out on the bed, ready for Levi to use, candles lit and a bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand ready for those toys and Levi’s hands.

No man in sight.

“Where is he?” Erens words came out as a growl, though he was more confused than anything. Levi chuckled from behind him before he walked past Eren, his eyes never leaving him. Eren finally got a proper look of Levi. Those black and red heels clicked against the wooden floors, fishnet stockings hugged his milky legs and garter belts held them up by those black laced panties with a red frilled trim, his erection painfully clear and visible. He wore a snug lace corset that just hugged his upper body, giving away slight curves that Eren was unaware of Levi having, the red frills continuing over the corset as decals.

“Go look in the mirror, Eren.” Levi hummed, Eren could just barely let out a squeak as a reply before he stumbled over to the mirror and stared into it like it would give him something else to focus on and loosen his tight pants.

“There he is, did you want to talk with him? Or let him go back to work?” Eren could barely understand Levi, because now those hands were running over his shoulders and down his arms, his intense eyes peeking out from over his shoulder, coy smirk still placed on his lips.

“Are you going to play with me, sir?” He cooed, his voice falling down from the podium it was previously standing on, down to innocence, submission, pleading. Eren drank it up.

“Yes, pet.” Eren hissed, turning around to snatch Levis wrists and stare down at him. “I’ll play with you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2017/08/18: I probably won't finish this one, I lost interest awhile ago so I suppose let your imagination flow? Maybe one day I'll get to it.


End file.
